


Can't Sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've recently joined the Homestuck fandom, I couldn't sleep, and then this davekat fic came into existence. I know Dave is a bit OOC, but it's my first HS fic so bear with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Sleep

\- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG] at 01:23 –

CG: STRIDER WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING AWAKE  
CG: HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU FUCKS THAT THERE'S KIND OF AN IMPORTANT THING HAPPENING IN A FEW DAYS  
CG: AND IT WOULD BE TO EVERYONE'S BENEFIT IF WE WERE ALL WELL RESTED  
CG: YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN SLEEPING HOURS AGO  
TG: you better be careful vantas otherwise you might have an aneurysm and then you'll be dead so you'll be absolutely no help when we reach out destination  
TG: and this is an obvious case of the pot calling the kettle black here dipshit  
TG: i don't see you sleeping either  
CG: IF I COULD SLEEP DO YOU REALLY THINK I'D BE ONLINE YOU INSUFFERABLE PRICK  
TG: what's the matter your slime pod a little too slimy for you  
CG: MY RECUPERACOON IS A LOT MORE COMFORTABLE THAN THOSE FLAT SLABS HUMANS SEEM TO PREFER  
TG: that flat slab is called a bed and it's one of the best things ever made  
TG: have you ever actually even tried to sleep on one  
TG: i've also noticed that trolls seem to like to sleep on piles of things which seems like it would be less comfortable than sleeping in a tub of slime  
CG: WELL I DON'T NEED TO SLEEP ON A HUMAN BED TO KNOW THAT IT WOULD BE UNCOMFORTABLE  
TG: don't knock it 'til you try it  
CG: I'M NOT KNOCKING ON ANYTHING  
TG: it's a figure of speech  
TG: it means don't say you hate it before you even try it  
CG: HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TRY IT IF I DON'T HAVE ONE YOU FUCKING GENIUS  
TG: come sleep in mine there's more than enough room for two bodies  
TG: don't bother knocking

\- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] –

Karkat stared at his computer screen. He couldn't tell if Dave was being serious or not.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't flushing for that stupid prick and his unreadable expressions behind those ridiculous sunglasses he wore all the time. But the feelings weren't anything major. Karkat figured he'd just ignore them until this whole mess of hoofbeast's shit was done with and then just forget about Dave when they ended up going their separate ways.

So now what was he supposed to do?

The sensible half of him was telling him to get back in his recuperacoon and try to sleep again. The other half…

The other half had him out of his chair and exiting his respiteblock before he could think twice about it.

He paused in front of Dave's door. He should really turn around and go back to his own room. He should definitely turn around and go back to his own room. He was positive this was only going to end up being an awkward mess that he didn't want to deal with later.

Unfortunately the other, not-so-sensible half of him had other ideas.

Karkat opened the door without knocking. (Dave had said he didn't need to knock.)

The room was dim; the only light coming from the computer monitor Dave had neglected to shut off. Dave was laying on his human bed, head propped up by his human pillows.

"I'm surprised, I thought you would have pussied out." Strider said after Karkat had stepped into the room and shut the door.

"There's nothing to pussy out of motherfucker." Karkat snapped back.

Dave didn't reply, he simply reached up and took off his sunglasses that he was still wearing for some stupid reason and placed them on the small table next to his bed. Karkat walked over and sat on the edge of the bed before swinging his legs up and reclining back against the other pillows on the bed. He wasn't sure how long he laid there but he had been right, this was uncomfortable.

This entire situation was also completely awkward. Karkat decided to push those feelings off to the side for the sake of getting a decent night's rest for once. Hopefully.

"I told you this wouldn't be comfortable, Strider." he said.

"Try rolling over." Dave replied. His voice didn't sound like he was any closer to sleep than Karkat was.

"What?"

"Roll over onto your side or you stomach or something. Move around until you get comfortable."

Instead of responding Karkat rolled over so his back was to Dave. This position was slightly more comfortable than lying on his back was, but soon his arm fell asleep so he was adjusting his position all over again. This time he ended up facing Dave, but the arm on the side he was laying on was shoved underneath his pillows to avoid the problem he had last time.

Karkat found this position comfortable enough, but then Dave rolled over and suddenly he also had the urge to move again. This time he was on his stomach with both arms tucked under his pillows.

"Strider, this isn't working."

"Then roll over again."

"Roll over again," Karkat mocked as he did so.

His back to Dave again, he was in the process of adjusting his arm when he felt something press against his back and an arm drape over his midsection.

"What are you...," he started, but Dave cut him off with a quiet shh.

Karkat grumbled slightly, but otherwise didn't complain as he closed his eyes again. Soon his mind started to get foggy with sleep, but not before he felt a pair of lips brush the back of his neck lightly. He was also fairly certain that Dave's arm tightened around him too.

Karkat decided he'd have to rethink his position on his feelings about his red feelings for Dave before he finally fell asleep.


End file.
